In a current configuration of wide-area delivery of data to HFC systems (each connected to 200 households/clients), the head-end server is connected to a SONET ring via a multiplexer drop on the ring (see FIG. 1). These multiplexers currently cost some $50,000 in addition to the head-end server, and scaling up of service of a community may require new multiplexers and servers.
The failure of a component on the head-end server can take an entire “downstream” (from the head-end to the end-user) sub-network out of communication with the world. Attempts have been made to integrate systems in order to reduce costs and to ease system management. A current integrated data delivery system is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a system having a reverse path monitoring system, an ethernet switch, a router, modulators and upconverters, a provisioning system, telephony parts, and a plurality of CMTS's (cable modem termination systems). This type of system typically has multiple vendors for its multiple systems, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs.
A typical network broadband cable network for delivery of voice and data is shown in FIG. 3. Two OC-12 port interface servers are each connected to one of two backbone routers which are in turn networked to two switches. The switches are networked to CMTS head-end routers. The CMTS head-end routers are connected to a plurality of optical nodes. The switches are also connected to a plurality of telephone trunk gateways which are in turn connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). As with the “integrated” system shown in FIG. 2, this type of network also typically has multiple vendors for its multiple systems, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs.
In order to facilitate an effective integrated solution to have an integrated diagnostic system. Current art CMTS's do not have the capability of self-diagnosing. It is impossible to perform loop back testing on a CMTS modem because the downstream (transmitter) modulation is different from the upstream (receiver) modulation in a system using the CableLabs DOCSIS cable modem standard. Currently, loop back testing on a CMTS must be done using an external cable modem (CM) box connected to a general purpose computer running specialized diagnostic software. The CM and computer receive incoming packets and send them back to the CMTS. It is difficult to control external equipment, particularly equipment that is remote from the CMTS such as a centralized network management system. Lack of integration with the system means a significant amount of end user interaction and preparation for implementing diagnostic tests.
It is desirable to have an integrated solution to reduce the size of the system, its power needs and its costs, as well as to give the data delivery system greater consistency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and process for electrical interconnect for broadband delivery of high-quality voice, data, and video services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a cable access platform having high network reliability with the ability to reliably support lifeline telephony services and the ability to supply tiered voice and data services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a secure, scalable network switch.